the TWILIGHT LAND LIMITS LOST OUTER ZONE VOID!
by MonkD.drgn
Summary: Welcome to this Mind weary traveler, you are truly brave to venture here!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series used in this story.

This is a one piece one Shot. Their might be instances of other series involved, Any of the others will be a surprise. It takes place post Time-skip. Consider it nothing but none-sense.

This takes place right after Punk hazard For one piece.

Note: there might be spoilers, and I mean might!

Now let's have some fun!

* * *

Welcome to the TWILIGHT LAND LIMITS LOST OUTER ZONE VOID!

* * *

Nami was seriously starting to get irritated. Things could not possibly get any weirder. Perhaps one should explain. For our favorite Navigator the day had started pretty normally. As the straw-hats were headed for Dressrosa they currently had on board their ship guests Trafalgar Law, the samurai Kin'emon, & his son Momonosuke. So far on their journey things had been going pretty good. After an even more lively breakfast than usual everyone went about doing their own thing. The samurai went about training with Zoro and Brooke, Robin went to read in the aquarium room, Franky & Usopp went to the workshop to work on some secret project. Sanji was preparing a snack for the women, while Chopper & Law were discussing different diseases and their individual methods of treatment. Meanwhile away from the prying eyes of their friends Nami & Luffy were spending a little private Time, well to be blatant they were making-out.

AHH! Le Gasp! Whats this? The straw-hats Captain and Navigator in the middle of sucking face, How Did this happen?

Apparently the 2 had been secretly dating ever since Alabasta, it's a wonder they'd been able to keep it a secret as long as they have. Any way that's besides the point. During everyone's perspective activities all on board the Ship besides the samurai disappeared from the 1000 Sunny, were they ended up, Well let's just say that it may have been the strangest place any of them had ever seen, & considering who the group consisted of that's saying something.

At the Time they Arrived they were on a cliff over looking a steaming river. The cliff and anything consisting of the floor was a coal black stone while the walls and ceiling were a ruby or blood red color that shined with twinkling little lights. While steam was coming off the river below a sort of light purple mist covered the ground, though it smelled like bubble gum.

So one could see why Nami was irritated.

After getting past the initial shock everyone agreed that the best move would be to just move forward. After awhile the walls went from red to green and became covered in multi colored crystals while the ceiling was still red. It wast until the walls started dripping purple slime and the smoke became even more intense did things get even stranger. This was because on the wall to the groups right was something like a window were they could see what appeared to be four large turtles fighting a man in a set of bladed samurai armor along side a giant rat, this was something they had to comment on.

Luffy, Chopper, & Usopp: " WOW! COOL! AWESOME! "

Nami: " What are they? "

Sanji: " Four armadillos & a possum? "

Zoro: " What are you, stupid ero-cook? Clearly it's a Rat and 4 crabs! "

At this point everyone was looking at them like they had confessed their undying love for each other.

Franky: " Eh? Bros, I think you might be a little off. While I agree it's most definitely a rat, I think the 4 little green dudes are turtles! "

Rat: " quickly my son's, we must defeat him post haste! "

Franky: " Who's apparently rat-bros kids, & there all boys! "

for some reason everyone decided to think about this. It was Nami who expressed all their thoughts.

Nami: " How, how would that work exactly? "

it took a second before anyone was willing to answer.

Luffy: " Maybe they're adopted "

This shocked everyone as the usual none sense spouting Luffy had come the most likely conclusion. Soon after the vision ended the group moved on. They soon encountered another vision, this time of a man dressed as a bat fighting a clown in a purple suit. Strangely the clown seemed to notice them while the bat ... Man, did not. This one was shorter than the last & again the group was moving. Soon they came to a fork, both ways being tunnels. The left had a character of a bird above the tunnel, while the right had a fox. It was at this point that they encountered their last vision.

It was simply a duel between users of swords, though not normal swords, No! They appeared to have blades made of pure energy. The two fighters consisted of 2 males both covered totally in black. The smaller of the 2 stood at a below average 5,6. He had shaggy sandy blonde hair and blue eyes. He also wore a black leather glove over his right hand. The more imposing of the 2 stood at 6,6 and unlike his opponent was completely covered in black, the only color on him ( was it a him?) was a panel on his chest and the blade of his weapon. However the two most prominent things was his breathing, and his helmet & mask which was a bit unsettling for the more cautious ( scared ) as it somewhat resembled a black skull.

As the vision continued they saw the masked one goad the young one with threatening to turn his sister to what was called the " Dark side " at which point the small blonde one became more aggressive, cut off skull mask's hand, he was then instructed to cut him down and take his fathers place at what had to be the ugliest person the straw-hats had ever seen, and that's saying Something. They then learned that skull mask was Blondie's father as he was begging for help while being struck with continuous lightning. Then,to their surprise skull mask heeded his sons Cry's, by lifting ugly into the air, ( which caused him to redirect the lightning towords skull mask. also kinda amazing considering he only had one hand. ) and threw him into a pit. He then collapsed & Blondie Rushed to his aid and carried his father to safety despite the fact the building was collapsing around them both. When his father asked him to take off his mask so that he could look at him through his own eyes. Blondie who was apparently named Luke said he'd die. Skull mask said that it could not be prevented and that it was his last request to really see his son before he died. When Luke finally removed the mask what they saw shocked Them.

Usopp: " What, what happened to his face? It's all scarred and pale, like a corpse. "

Chopper and law immediately knew what was wrong. Being doctors they hey both seen and treated injuries like this before. However it was Luffy who answered.

Luffy: " There burn scars, and he's so pale because his skin hasn't seen sun light for a long time " He put a hand to his chest where his scar was. All present knew what he was thinking about and gave a moment of silence for those Who died for the ones they loved. Both Ace, & Skull mask. It was here that the vision ended and the somber moment past.

Franky: " WHAAAAAAAA! That Skull, sacrificing himself for his son, HE'S A REAL MAN! I'm not crying DAMMIT! "

Brooke: " Yohoho, he truly took my breath away with his actions, Not that I have breath! SKULL JOKE! "

Sanji: " First of all you do have breath and it stinks! Secondly, while it was a noble sacrifice, I don't think getting all worked up about it is necessary. " Just as he said that he was struck by Luffy, Chopper, Franky, & Ussop.

All 4: " YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! "

As this was going on Nami was Trying get their attention, as appearing before was something that didn't seem like another Vision.

Nami: " Guys! I think we have a bigger problem! "

As they turned to check it out they came face to face with something that resembles a mix between a T-Rex & a Prey-Mantis. It's body was long and thin. Its feet only had two toes and there were 4 Of them. It's tail was long, flat, and wide with a plain torso. It had 2 arms that were small but had 3 large claws each. It's head was the most unique, it was mostly dinosaur shaped with sharp carnivorous teeth but it also had antenna, four Red eyes, and the jaw had 4 instead of 2 pieces. Soon after it showed up it attacks and of course the straw-hats & Law follow by retaliating. At first it seemed it was impervious to their attacks, until they used heat. It turned out that heat could penetrate it's Armor as seen after Franky used fresh fire on it. So they decided to leave it to Luffy who had the most devastating heat attack.

First he reeled back his fist , then he coated his right arm in Haki which he used to cause friction, then when it was sufficiently heated he threw his fist forward and yelled " GUM-GUM, RED HAWK! " and it impacted with the creature causing a great explosion which culminated in a great wall of flame & smoke. When the smoke cleared enough they could see the collapsed body which had turned an interesting shade of brown. Just as they felt they had a moment to relax they heard chuckling from one of the tunnels, the one with the bird glyph. As they all turned they saw something that truly shocked them. Standing before them was four men, 1 was unknown to most of them, another they had all seen at least once, the 3rd they had only heard stories about, and the fourth was a man that was supposed to be dead.

Ace: " Well Luffy, you've certainly changed a bit. But your still the same though, stealing my move seems a little bold. "

Sabo: " What do you expect? It's Luffy, he lives to be bold! Don't you Luf ... Uah! "

it was at this point that the 2 thought to be dead men were glomped by their beloved little brother.

Luffy: " ACE, SABO! Your alive, I've missed both so much! "

He then promptly Let go of them both and hit them over the head.

Sabo & Ace: " OWW! What the hell Luffy?! "

Luffy just smiled and said " Don't you 2 go scaring me again, Or I'll kick you Ass! Shishishishishi! "

Garp: " Gahahahahah, My sentiments exactly! " here was a grinning grandpa happy to see his grandsons together again.

?: " Hu, Father, you and your enthusiasm. I'd almost forgotten what it was like, and I missed it. " despite his calmer exterior. His dark proud features and large manic grin showed him to be a D, of The Monkey variety to be exact.

Despite never having seen the man in his life LUffy knew exactly who he was.

Luffy: " Da, DAD! "

at this Dragons grin only grew.

Dragon: " That's right! And not even a question. It's good to see you, Son. "

Luffy despite not really knowing the man jumped up and hugged him nearly as hard as his brothers. All the members of the Monkey clan whether by blood, or bond laughed and smiled. Meanwhile all of the Straw hats + Law were in shock. Usopp was the first to react.

" HOLLY CRAP, IT'S A FRICKEN MONSTER FAMILY REUNION! "

As if the magic words to an ancient spell the area was covered in pink Smoke. When it cleared instead of the humans who had been standing their previously there were now 14 Animals. There were as follows 1 python, a Tiger, a Rat, a Dog, a Rooster, a Ox, a Horse, a Boar, a Ram, a Rabbit, a Monkey, and 3 Dragons.

The Python was mostly white with a patch of orang on its head and a strange blue mark that resembled a tangerine interacting with a pin wheel. It's eyes were a intense brown and small patches of orange covered its body.

The Tiger Was Green with white stripes and appeared to be missing its right eye, there was also a scar going from the left shoulder to the right hip. It also had 3 gold earrings in one ear.

The Rat was black with extremely intelligent blue eye and oddly, parted Bangs.

the Dog was a brown Great Dane with a blue nose.

the Rooster was a tan golden brown color with a oddly black set of feathers on its head that were slightly curled and an unusually long beak that was rounded at the end.

the Ox was strangely bright blue like the color of the sky, it's horns appeared to be made of mettle and it was wearing sunglasses.

The Horse might have been the strangest as it was completely made of bones & had a Afro.

the Boar had golden fur with strange swirled eyebrows and black shiny hooves.

The Ram was black. Other than that it's only remarkable features were a set of markings covering its fur in white that resembled things like a smiley face, a heart, and on its front left hoof the word death was visible. On its head was a puffy hat that resembled a mushroom.

the Rabbit was also black and appeared to have freckles, on its head was an orange cowboy hat with a smiley and a frowning face attached to red beads and a small bull skull was hanging from it.

the Monkey was blonde with curly hair and dark blue eyes and was missing a tooth, on its head was a blue top hat with a pair of goggles around the brim.

as for the dragons, well let's start with the biggest one first. With a body 50 feet long from head to tail and it had big sharp protruding white teeth. It was a dark grey in color with black eyes and a curved scar on the left side of its face. It's wing spanned was about 34 feet & it had large shoulders & a beard. In the Middle we had a dragon about 35 feet, wing spanned about 22 feet. It was black in color and had a strange set of green scales going along its body. On the left side of it's face was a set of tribal markings. For the smallest it was black with red scales in place of the green, it's body was about 27 feet long while it's wing spanned was about 16 feet. It also had black eyes, under it's left one was a small scar and on its chest was a large red X shaped scar. On its head was a well known straw-hat.

Rooster Usopp: " WHAT THE HELL!?

* * *

That was when Luffy woke up, he had been asleep. He was back on the sunny shirtless in bed on his way to Dressrosa. Just as he was about to go back to sleep something shifted next to him.

" Luffy, go back to sleep, you can have a snack later. " said a groggy " Naked " young woman.

" Sorry Nami, weird dream "

the Navigator gave no indication of hearing him. He went about trying to get comfortable again so that he could go back to sleep. Despite what he said he knew what he had just saw wasn't a dream. Of course now he ad just one question.

... ' What did dino-bug meat taste like? ' he was grinning as he fell back Into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think, thank you for reading.

And just so you know the Mind the summary is referring to is my own, Again thank you.


End file.
